


Mixed Regrets

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will reflects over the one that got away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



On the one hand, he missed her. Deanna had always known just how to make Will feel better after a stressful day. Curling up with her in the quiet of quarters had been a treat, each and every time.

However, she was still his friend, and so was Beverly. There was no denying that both his relationship with Deanna, and Beverly's with Jean-Luc had been fraught with memories of the past and the haunting of trying to regain something lost. Watching the two women together had a soothing effect on most of the command staff, and Will would be the last to deny either one happiness.

So, while Will toasted them at their engagement party, he definitely had cause to think over the one that got away, and how lovely she was with her chosen love.


End file.
